A user of a hat has a number of options for simply covering his or her head or for shading a portion thereof. For a user of a hat with a brim and a crown to communicate information on the hat visually through the placement of graphics such as text or artwork, though, he or she is limited to those surfaces of the hat which will accommodate such information, such as the surfaces of the crown and the upper and lower surfaces of the brim. There is a limit to how much information can be incorporated into or onto these surfaces, and there is also a limit to how much of that information can actually be accurately read and comprehended from a distance.